Te lo prometo (Ash x Alexa)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Alexa hare un reportaje que lleva meses planeando, pero en el proceso suceden una cosas jeje


Te lo prometo (Ash x Alexa)

Miguis Holis, este es mi primer Oneshot del 2019 y espero que sea el primero de mucho jeje Bueno sin mas los dejo con el Oneshot y espero que les guste :3

Nos encontramos a la reportera proveniente de la región Kalos Alexa, preparando su equipo en un centro pokemon de ciudad Verde para un reportaje que lleva desde meses planeando hacer el cual lo hará del monte Silver el cual se encuentra en la región de Kanto.

Alexa: Desde hace meses he planeado este reportaje, Ese monte emana mucho misterio y quiero saber la razón –Dice ella contenta terminando de guardar sus cosas en una pequeña mochila dejándola sobre su cama para después acercarse al ventana y ver el monte Silver donde lo único que lo ilumina es la luz de la luna, la cual le daba tranquilidad- Muy bien creo que es hora de irme a dormir –Camina hacia la cama estirándose un poco y se recuesta quedando al instante dormida-

-Pasan las horas-

Vemos a la reportera siendo despertada por los rayo del sol el cual entraban por la ventana, se levanta con al de pereza y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha.

Alexa: (Ahora que recuerdo Pueblo Paleta se encuentra cerca de aquí tal vez vaya a visitar a Ash, hace años que no lo veo la última noticia que tuve de él fue que perdió la liga de Kalos) –Piensa ella tranquila mientras mira el techo del baño sintiendo como el agua cae en su cuerpo- Pobre de el me gustaría a ver estado con él para consola….Que estas pesando Alexa –Dice ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados y cierra la regadera y suspira-

Minutos después la vemos salir del baño con su outfit de siempre, toma su mochila y un abrigo, llega al entrada del centro pokemon donde la enfermera Joy se encontraba con una sonrisa

Enfermara: Buenos Dias Señorita Alexa, El auto que la llevara ala entrada del monte silver la esta esperando –Dice la enferma Joy tranquila pero su rostro toma un semblante de preocupación- Tenga mucho cuidado he escuchado que los pokemon que se encuentran ahí son muy salvajes –Habla preocupada-

Alexa: Tranquila enfermara Joy estare bien tranquila y gracias por todo –Dice ella saliendo del centro pokemon pero ella rápidamente regresa- Jejeje casi olvido mis pokemon –Se acerca nerviosa ala enfermera Joy la cual se rie un poco le da sus 3 pokeballs- Gracias de nuevo jeje

La reportera sube al auto que la llevara al monte una hora después de viaje el auto se detiene, sale del auto y agradece al conductor por traerla

Alexa: Muy bien aquí voy –Toma su mochila y de ahí saca su diadema que tiene su cámara y su micrófono, se la pone al igual que el abrigo, se acerca ala entrada un poco nerviosa, encienda la cámara y su micrófono- Muy bien Nos encontramos en la entrada del Monte silver en la región de Kanto, este lugar es uno de los lugares más misteriosos de esta región, hasta la fecha no se han dado datos de civilizaciones antiguas de humanos que vivieran en el monte silver asi que es hora de entrar –Comienza a caminar a entrada y enciende la linterna de su cámara, al entrar al lugar escucha varios sonidos de pasos rápidos lo que la ponen un poco nerviosa- Al parecer mi presencia hizo que los pokemon cercanos corrieran –Mira como salía un poco de vapor de frio- Vaya estoy solo en la entrada y la temperatura se siente muy frias –Continua caminando mientras mira diversos detalles de la cueva de golpe voltea su cabeza al escuchar un sonido en una esquina de la cueva, ve que era un Golbat el cual al verla este se lanza pero ella se agacha pasando el pokemon de largo- Estuvo cerca jeje, al parecer la teorías de que los pokemon aquí son muy salvaje son ciertas –Continua caminando hasta llegar a lo que parece una subida en espiral la cual la confunde- Mmm Este tipo de subida no creo que se hiciera de manera natural –Sube confundida, para por unos instantes al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire frio lo que la hace temblar- Arceus que frio –Se abraza a si misma y sigue subiendo, lo único que escucha ella mientras sube son sus pasos y los sonidos de algunos pokemon, deja de caminar al ver que llega a mitad de la subida se encuentra una cueva y ella entra sin dudar- Paremos de subir un poco y veremos esta cueva un poco –Dice ella positiva y camina por esta y mira el techo de la cueva el cual se encontraba lleno de estalactitas de hielo, continua caminando mirando hacia los lados, mira que en el suelo se encuentran Tangelas tratando de camuflarse con el lugar- Vaya son Tangelas aunque parece que se adaptaron al clima de aquí de la cueva –Dice grabandolos agachándose un poco, nota que el color azul era remplazado por uno más claro el cual los hacia confundirse con el hielo de no ser porque Alexia noto sus ojos, aunque ella se sobre salta al escuchar fuertes pasos se levanta y nota que una sombra enorme se forma, ella se asusta al ver es un Ursing el cual la miraba con un rostro amenazante- Osito bonito –Retrocede poco a poco asustada pero sin perder la calma, siente que se sus pies le deja de responder y mira abajo que los Tangelas atraparon sus pies evitando que se mueva- Que hacen déjenme ir por favor –Trata de alejarlos pero estos eran muy fuertes, mira que la garra de ursing brilla se prepara para atacarla, ella cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero solo escucha un fuerte golpe vuelve abrir sus ojos solo para ver al Ursing en el suelo debilitado, ella comienza a ver como su mirada se comienza a nublar y cae al suelo inconsciente, la cámara graba como los pies de una persona se acercan y para después la cámara ser apagada-

-3 horas después-

La reportera comenzaba a despertar poco poco aunque se confunde al sentir que esta recostada en un sofá y mira que esta en un tipo de cabaña

Alexa: Donde estoy….Auch y por qué me duele la cabeza –Dice sobando su cabeza un poco, aunque escucha que una puerta se abre y ella finje seguir dormida-

?: Vaya sigue dormida –Escucha un susurro del hombre aunque la voz de este se le hacia algo reconocida- Bueno las hiervas sirvieron para que la hinchazón de su golpe no aumentara –Susurra, poniendo una toalla caliente en la frente de ella –Causando que Alexa se relajara y se moviera un poco aun "durmiendo" aunque escucha el sonido de un pokemon familiar para ella- Sshh Pikachu todavía sigue dormida, Parece tu trabajo de reportera te trajo hasta aquí Alexa –Susurra mientras la mira descansar sentado en una silla al lado del sofá donde descansa-

Alexa: (¿¡Acaso es Ash!?) –Piensa sorprendida y ella se voltea un poco- (Lo comprobare) Ash….-Susurra "Dormida" y escucha una risa-

?: Como sabe que soy yo –Susurra sorprendido mirando ala reportare al decir su nombre- Aquí estoy Alexa tranquila –La mira tranquilo con una sonrisa que aunque Alexa no la viera le causo un leve sonrojo-

Alexa: (Por qué rayos siento mis mejillas?, Creo que despertare ya) –Alexa se comienza a mover poco a poco y abre sus ojos, lo primero que ve es el rostro de Ash el cual lo deja sin palabras- Eehhh enserio eres tu? –Pregunta sorprendida mirando un aspecto maduro y un poco de barba en el-

Ash: Si Alexa soy yo Ash jejeje, No has cambiado nada –Dice sonriendo causando que las mejillas de la reportera se enrojecieran de nuevo- Parece que te esta dando fiebre de nuevo Alexa –Acerca su rostro al de ella y pone su mano en izquierda en su frente y la derecha en la de ella esto que causa que Alexa se quede tartamudeando un poco por la accion Ash- No siento que tengas fiebre –Susurra alejando su mano y su rostro-

Alexa: Tu fuiste quien me salvaste de ese Ursing no? –Pregunta algo timida- (Que me esta pasando? Por qué estoy actuando asi con Ash)

Ash: Si Pikachu debilito rápido a ese Ursing aunque lo que me sorprende es tu valentía de aver entrado hasta ese punto del monte –Dice con algo de sorpresa mientras se levanta y sale de la habitación donde esta y regresa segundos después con dos tazas de chocolate caliente- Adelante toma uno esta delicioso –Sonrie al ver que Alexa toma la taza de chocolate y le da un pequeño sorbo sintiendo el sabor- Y que tal?

Alexa: -Siente como una calidez invade su cuerpo y supira- Esta delicioso Gracias –Susurra dando otro sorbo, ve que Ash se sienta en la silla de antes- Por cierto donde esta mis cosas –Pregunta mirando hacia los lados buscando su mochila-

Ash: Tranquila, está en ese Sofá –Dice señalando un sofá individual y escucha un suspiro de Alivio de parte de Alexa-

Alexa: Por cierto en qué lugar estamos? –Pregunta confundida mirando a Ash y ve que el se levanta y le extiende su mano-

Ash: Porque no ves por ti misma –Ve que Alexa con un leve sonrojo toma la mano de el y abre la puerta y ve que sigue en el monte silver pero está en exterior del lugar, queda maravillada por la vista Alexa al ver casi toda la región Kanto-

Alexa: Es hermoso –Susurra maravillada pero eso desparece al sentir una corriente de Aire y se apega a Ash buscando Calor- Perdón me dio frio Ash –Susurra temblando un poco pero siente que la llevan de nuevo adentro de la cabaña- Ash una pregunta, Como es que subes hasta aquí? –Pregunta ella curiosa caminando junto a el regresando ala sala-

Ash: Mmm hay una puerta para bajar por el interior del monte el cual es la espiral que encontraste y por aquí utilizo la ayuda de Charizard –Sonríe sentándose en el sofá donde descansaba Alexa y ella se sienta a su lado ambos disfrutan de un silencio cómodo-

Alexa: Oye crees que puedas ayudarme con mi reportaje del Monte Silver? –Pide ella rompiendo el silencio, ve que Ash abre sus ojos tranquilo lo cual la hace sonrojar un poco-

Ash: Eehh creo que puedo hacer eso –Susurra levantándose- Pero ncesitaras esto –Se acerca a un armario y le da un suéter más grueso que el que trae ella un par de guantes- La temperatura en el interior del monte es muy baja –El se pone un saco tinto el cual en el cuello tiene un poco afelpado-

Alexa: Bien estoy lista –Dice sonriendo ya con todo puesto y se acerca a su mochila sacando su equipo el cual se lo pone, ambos junto a Pikachu salen de la cabaña y caminan un poco hasta llegar alo que parece una entrada secreta al monte- Es aquí? –Pregunto y ve que Ash asiente y con su mano le dice que entre y ella lo hace, ve que el entra detrás-

Ash: Te voy a mostrar algo –Dice Ash tomando la mano de ella de manera inconsciente y bajan ellos por la espiral de antes y entran a una cueva la cuale es iluminada por leve luces- Que te parece? –Pregunta Ash mostrándole varias incubadoras de huevos-

Alexa: Es increíble enserio estas cuidando todos estos huevos? –Pregunta sorprendida y recibe un si de Ash seguido de una leve risa- De que son cada uno? -Pregunta ahora emocionada grabando cada incubadora-

Ash: Estos son de Phanpy, Estos de Teddiursa y estos de Zubat –Dice sonriendo señalando cada tipo de huevo-

Asi es como pasaron las horas y ambos se encuentran en la cima del monte viendo como el sol se ocultaba

Alexa: Gracias por mostrarme cada detalle del monte y ayudarme con mi Reportaje –Dice ella mirando todos los pueblos cercanos- y claro salvarme –Susurra apenada

Ash: No tienes nada que agradecer jeje lo hice con todo gusto, por cierto donde te estas quedando? –Pregunta Ash tranquilo mirándola-

Alexa: Eehh en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde pero tardare horas en bajar y en llegar hasta la ciudad –Dice ella nerviosa-

Ash: Tranquila jeje yo te llevo –Dice sonriendo confundiendo ala reportera, saca una pokebola de su cinturón y la lanza liberando a Charizard el cual da un leve gruñido y ve que su entrenador se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza- Podrías llevarnos a ciudad Verde amigo por favor –Pide tranquilo a su pokemon y este asiente, Ash sube al lomo de Charizard- Vamos Alexa –Extiende su mano hacia ella-

Alexa: Eehh Está bien –Susurra con un leve sonrojo y siente que Ash tira de ella y la hace subir tras de él y escucha un sostente fuerte de parte de Ash, solo para sentir como de golpe Charizard se eleva y ella grita de sorpresa abrazando a Ash con fuerza ella con sus ojos cerrados siente los rápidos movimientos de Charizard pero lentamente siente como se detiene y abre sus ojos, ve el rostro sereno de Ash lo cual la hace sonrojar mucho más y desvia su mirada al sentir que Ash la mira, nota que Charizard volaba a una corta distancia del suelo lentamente aterriza frente al centro pokemon de ciudad Verde-

Ash: -Baja de charizard y Ayuda a Alexa con una sonrisa- Fue bueno verte Alexa –Se despide rompiendo el silencio entra ambos-

Alexa: Eehh si claro Ash de nuevo Gracias por lo de Hoy –Dice mirando a Ash sonriendo con un leve sonrojo, ve que el asiente y se sube en Charizard preparándose para volar de nuevo- Espera Ash…. –Ella corre hacia el y da un salto dándole un beso en la mejilla de Ash cerca de los labios- Te prometo que no me rendiré –Dice ella con sus manos en su espalda con una sonrisa apenada y un fuerte sonrojo-

Ash: -La mira sorprendido por lo que hizo pero esta es remplazada por una sonrisa- Claro Alexa –Dice antes de emprender vuelvo-

-Pasan las horas-

Ash se encuentra recostado en su cama preparándose para dormir

Ash: Mmm….A que se habrá referido Alexa con que no se rendirá –Se pregunta asi mismo – Bueno se lo que sea la apoyo –Susurra antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir

En el centro pokemon Alexa se encuentra revisando los videos y fotos que tomo del monte Silver en su laptop, Se queda viendo una foto tipo Selfie en la que ella está cargando a un teddiursa recién nacido con una sonrisa junto a Ash el cual ve con una sonrisa al pokemon junto con Pikachu el cual está en su hombro viendo también al recién nacido- Te prometo Ash que no me rendiré en que tu y yo seamos mas que amigos –Dice ella con una sonrisa mirando la foto

Espero les gustara Miguis, Antes de irme quisiera que me hagan sugerencia de que otras parejas les gustaría que hiciera oneshot, ya sea de pokemon u otro anime, y una cosa mas les gustaría que haga una segunda parte sobre esta oneshot o lo dejo asi, Bueno creo que eso seria todo me despido cuídense besitos para todos :D


End file.
